


That's why he's here

by Kiritagawa



Series: Post-Game Shukita [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Coming Out, M/M, Yusuke is the master of showing up unnanounced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Akira decides he has to tell his parents the information they really need to know if he wants things to go further with Yusuke.(I'm posting it here for pride month I guess. I hope I handled this well.)





	That's why he's here

It was now summer. The whole group had been planning to come down to Akira’s place again to spend time with him. He went back to Tokyo last summer so it was only fair that they come down this time.

> >[I’m here.]
> 
> [Yusuke??? What are you doing here? You’re a week early!]<
> 
> >[Is it wrong to want to spend alone time with you?]
> 
> [Well, no…]<
> 
> >[Right then. Um…it’s getting a little hot out…can you come get the door?]

Apparently, one of Yusuke’s talents is showing up unannounced. Ironically, he doesn’t handle the situation if it’s swapped around… Akira heads to the door, Morgana following behind him. Once he opens the door, Yusuke is there with a bag slung around his shoulder.  
“Hey, nerd!” Morgana greets Yusuke.  
“Hello, Morgana.” Yusuke replies, looking down at him before up at Akira. “I’m not intruding on any of your activities, am I?” He asks.  
“Of course not, Yusuke. Come in.” Akira says, closing and then locking the door once Yusuke is inside. Yusuke walks in after sliding out of his shoes, looking around. “I see not much has changed.” He says, then nodding. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll get out some refreshments.” Akira says. “Oh yeah…my parents aren’t home right now. They’ll be coming back soon, though. Don’t make a mess.” He adds with a soft chuckle, heading into the kitchen.

Yusuke places his bag on the table, and rummages through it. Morgana jumps up on the table to watch.“Watcha doing?” Morgana asks. Yusuke ends up pulling out a DVD. “…I brought along a few art documentaries…” Yusuke explains. “…anything other than art documentaries, Yusuke?” Morgana asks again, giving him a bit of a glare. “…I…uh…” Yusuke looks a little embarrassed. “Not really..? Are you saying Akira won’t like them? Oh, I should have brought something more interesting.”  
“….ugh. Come here.” Morgana jumps off the table and walks towards the cabinet the TV is on. He paws at the drawer and manages to pull it open. “Here, pick one of these. This is the shelf with movies Akira likes.”  
Yusuke crawls over, and looks at the shelf. “Hm…this is quite the wide variety.” He mutters, now looking through them.  
  
Then Akira walks back with two glasses. Both have soda with ice. “Oh, do you want to watch a movie, Yusuke?” He asks. Yusuke turns around, looking a little embarrassed. “Ah-! I…I apologise. I shouldn’t have been-“  
“Yusuke, it’s alright.” Akira then places the drinks on the table and crouches down next to him. “I want you to enjoy yourself while you’re here. If a movie will help with that, be my guest.” He says. “I…see.” Yusuke says, looking back at the collection. “…ah, Spirited Away…it’s one of the few movies I remember being allowed to watch as a child. Well, movie in the sense that it wasn’t a documentary.”  
“I’ll put it on, then!” Akira pulls the DVD out and turns the player on. Yusuke stands up to retreat to the couch, grabbing his drink on the way. Once Akira sets the movie up, he to turns the TV on, grabs the remote, then his drink, and takes a seat next to Yusuke. “What better way to enjoy summer, huh?” Akira cheers. “…I can list multiple summer activities that many would consider-“  
“I was talking about spending it with you, Yusuke.” Akira replies. Yusuke stops speaking, and flushes a bright red. “Akira…”

* * *

Halfway into the movie, the two hear the door unlock. Morgana jumps up from Akira’s lap and walks his way over. He starts mewing in a cute tone. “There he goes, trying to be all cute in front of them…” Akira sighs, head rested against Yusuke’s shoulder. “…I assume he does it to get on their good side?” Yusuke comments.  
“……bingo.”

“Who’s a cute kitty?”  
“Chiyo, you really have to stop pampering the cat.”  
“Aww but Ryou, he’s just so cute!”  
“…he’s giving me some kind of dirty glare.”  
“Ohhh you’re just seeing things.”  
“Anyway…Son! We’re home!”

“I’m in the living room!” Akira calls to them. “And my-“  
Before Akira can finish, Ryou walks into the room. Akira quickly sits up and pulls his hand away from Yusuke’s as well. Just in case…  
“…It’s….Yuse…?”  
“Yusuke Kitagawa, sir.” Yusuke corrects him. “I was here last Christmas, remember?”  
“Ah, yes. You’re the one that gave us those…weird magnets. At least Chiyo likes them.” Ryou comments.   
“He’ll be spending some of the summer here. That’s fine, right?” Akira asks. “…how long?” Ryou questions back. “Well…I’m a week early, and then there’s the original week…so…just two weeks.” Yusuke briefs.  
“…not a peep out of you at night, alright?” Ryou says. “Of course, sir. I’ll be as silent as I can be.” Yusuke nods to oblige.

As he goes to leave the room, Chiyo then makes her way into the room. “Welcome again, Yusuke!” She says, dangling Morgana as if she's trying to make him walk on thin air. Morgana meows in discomfort. “It’s nice to see you, Mrs Kurus-“ Yusuke is cut off by Chiyo. “You can call me Chiyo. I’m not one for formalities, really.” She insists. “Really? I…I’m honoured Mi-…Chiyo.” Yusuke replies. Chiyo smiles. “Right, then! I’ll leave you boys to finish your movie!” She then departs from the room, Morgana still in her grasp.

After the movie is over, Yusuke adjusts his posture and rolls his neck. “Ah…it felt nice to revisit that. I’d say it’s some of the best work from this studio. I can see why I was allowed to watch it.” He comments. “Yeah. I prefer Mononoke, though.” Akira says, rolling his shoulders. “Oh…I have yet to watch that one. Perhaps we-“ Yusuke is cut off.  
“Boys! Can you come help me set up the table for dinner?” Chiyo calls them from the kitchen.“Alright! Coming mother!” Akira says. He stands and then heads towards the kitchen, with Yusuke following after him.  
“What are we having for dinner?” Akira asks, opening up the cupboard to get out some trays and bowls. “Oh, I got the ingredients for Sushi, and I think it’s perfect weather for some shaved ice afterwards.” Chiyo briefs. “Shaved Ice…ah, wonderful! I’ll return the favour sometime soon for such a treat!” Yusuke says. Chiyo gives Yusuke a bit of a puzzled look. “It’s just a simple dessert…you really don’t have to.” She says. “You’re letting me stay here for two weeks and helping me keep cool! Surely there must be some way to repay you for this!” Yusuke insists.  
“…I’ll think about it.” Chiyo says.

Within 10 minutes, the two set up the table, ready to eat.  
“…I feel a little…nervous. Is that odd?” Yusuke asks, looking at Akira. “…why are you nervous, Yusuke?” Akira asks, pulling out a chair for him.  
“…I’ve never really eaten like this.” Yusuke admits. “As in…with a family, like this. At a table, with a proper meal. And…”  
“Yusuke…” Akira mutters. He tries to think of a reply. But before he can speak, his father walks in.  
“I take it dinner is ready…and Yusuke will be joining us.” Ryou says, looking at how the table is set out. “Yes, dear!” Chiyo says. “…! Actually, Yusuke…do you want to clean the dishes with Akira? That can be your repayment for dinner, since you insisted.”  
“Oh, if it acts as repayment, I have no qualms with it.” Yusuke nods. “Wonderful! Let’s get stuck in!” Chiyo says, now starting to set the food out onto the plates, as the guys sit down.

Once they’re all into eating, then the dinnertime conversation begins.  
“So, Yusuke…do your parents know you’re here?” Ryou asks. “Father, I’ve told you. Yusuke doesn’t have-“ Akira is cut off. “No, it’s alright…” Yusuke insists. “…there are a few of us that don’t have parents. I’m sure he simply forgot, or mixed me up.” Yusuke tries to excuse, as to not talk about it for too long. He looks a little pained by that question…  
“…Right. My apologies.” Ryou says, sighing a little bit. “Is there anything you want to tell us? Perhaps about what you’ve been doing since Christmas?”  
“Oh, I do have a few tales.” Yusuke says. He makes sure his throat is clear before speaking. “Futaba…have you been told about her? Well, she help me set up an online store of sorts. People pay me money to draw works of art for them…thanks to that, I’ve actually been quite stable with money. I should buy her a gift as thanks.” Yusuke begins. But before he can continue, Chiyo speaks up. “Oh! Is she…your girlfriend?” She asks. “…no. If she was, I would have stated that.” Yusuke shakes his head slightly.  
This dinner is going downhill quickly…  
“Yusuke, have you talked to any of the others besides Futaba, lately? And not just to plan this week of summer.” Akira tries to salvage the conversation. “Oh? Well…Ryuji and I met up to watch a movie together a few months ago. It was one of those action movies. I wanted to watch it to take note of the choreography. I have to say…it was quite sloppy. It baffles me how the movie did so well.” Yusuke says. “And Haru commissioned me for a painting for the cafe she branch she finally opened. She kindly gave me enough money to pay off two months of rent. I’ll have to thank her soon with another painting, free of charge!”  
“You’re quite the giver, Kitagawa.” Ryou comments. “Oh…is that a good thing?” Yusuke then asks. Chiyo laughs a little bit. “Maybe you could paint me a picture! Oh, is there any way you can show me some of your work?”   
Akira sighs with relief. He managed to stop the conversation from becoming even more uncomfortable…  
  
Everyone seems to have a good time after that. Once the dishes are washed and packed away, Akira and Yusuke retreat to Akira’s bedroom, Yusuke bringing his bag in as well.  
“I see you’ve gotten a few more things since I was last here…what a lovely vase. Maybe I should get you a flower for it.” Yusuke rambles, looking at the shelf after putting his bag down. “Oh yeah, the vase…I’ve been meaning to put something in it, but I don’t know what. With your keen eye, you should be able to find something for it.” Akira says, opening a cabinet to get out his loungewear to change into.  
“Ah, are we changing now? Might as well…” Yusuke then opens up his bag, pulling out folded pyjamas. Just at a glance, they look like they’re pyjamas designed to be worn in winter…they do have a neat constellation pattern, though.  
“Are you really going to wear that, Yusuke? It’s summer, and you might start to sweat a little bit too much in that…” Akira comments. “…it’s my only pair. And I don’t really like to show off skin so much anyway…I’ll just leave the first few buttons undone.” Yusuke says. The two change into their loungewear, Akira finishing first. Yusuke takes a little longer, having to button up his shirt. As Yusuke buttons his shirt up, Akira turns on his Gamecube.   
“Do you want to play some Double Dash for a bit? We have some time before it gets too late.”  
“…Double Dash?” Yusuke questions. “It’s one of the Mario Kart games…come on, it’s easy to pick up.” Akira says, placing the disk in then closing the lid. He pulls out the controllers, and holds out one of them for Yusuke to grab. “Well, since you offered…” Yusuke says. He sits down next to Akira, and watches the screen. “Hm…I must admit, this will be my first time playing a video game. But since you, Ryuji and Futaba seem to enjoy them, I assume I’ll have some fun…”

The game starts up, and Akira decides to turn down the volume a bit. The music is quite jumpy.  
Akira goes through the ropes with Yusuke, about what each button does and the like. He even shuffles behind Yusuke and guides his hand and finger movements for a race, just as practice.  
“…right. I think I’m ready. I’ll do my best to beat you.” Yusuke says, looking eager. “Oh, don’t get your hopes up about that.” Akira teases.  
They start a single race after picking out their characters. Yusuke gets into it rather quickly, even leaning from side to side as his character turns and hops as they make jumps. He’s having so much fun that he doesn’t seem to realise that they declared it a competition to beat each other. Then when the music picks up as Akira enters the final lap, it’s as if Yusuke gets a rush of determination. As if by a stroke of luck, Yusuke picks up a…  
“NO-THE BLUE SHELL!” Akira shouts. “Y-you’ve betrayed me, Yusuke-!” He mutters in an overly-dramatic way.  
“T-take this!” Yusuke calls, then throwing a red shell in front of the racer in front of him. “Halfway to the finish line! Watch out!”  
“H-how did you pass me?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Hey, you’re in second!”  
“Must…keep…focus!”  
“Woah!”  
“Final stretch!”

Yusuke leans to the side as he turns one last time. He leans so aggressively that he falls into Akira’s lap as he passes the finish line. Akira finishes a few second behind him. They finished in second and fourth respectively. Akira looks down at his boyfriend, and they both share a soft laugh. Akira goes to lean in for a kiss, but then his mother walks into his room. Akira jumps back up.  
“…keep it down, please? Any louder and I think your father might kick Yusuke out.” Chiyo warns. “R-right. Sorry, Mother.” Akira replies, looking a little embarrassed. Chiyo then closes the door again.  
“Sorry about that…maybe we should just…go to bed. Yeah?” Akira suggests.  
“…yes. I think that’s for the best. If I play any more of this game, I think I might get too excited to sleep.” Yusuke says. He puts the controller down and then gets off Akira, then getting onto the bed. Akira leans forward to switch the Gamecube and TV off, and then goes to join Yusuke in bed. “Now…” He leans forward, this time being successful in giving Yusuke a kiss. Yusuke almost melts at the touch, and relaxes almost immediately.  
“Goodnight, Akira…”

* * *

In the morning, Akira wakes up at his normal time. He looks to his side, Yusuke is still asleep.  
“…right, then. This seems like a good time to tell them. Enjoy your sleep-in, Yusuke.”

He slowly gets up off the bed, and walks out his room. He yawns and scratches the back of his head. Both his parents are in the kitchen. Perfect.  
“Good morning, sweetie!” Chiyo greets him as he walks. “Morning mother…you too father.” Akira says. “Morning son…” Ryou replies.  
“Um…can I talk to you two? It’s…important. Yeah, that’s how I’d put it.” Akira starts. “…did something happen, Akira?” Chiyo asks, turning the stove off to listen in.

“…ugh, I don’t know how to start this. I should have prepared. But it needs to be said.” Akira takes a deep breath. “Let’s see…you know how you asked Yusuke if Futaba was his girlfriend, last night?”  
“Well, since you keep assuring us that you’re not dating any of your female friends, I assumed he-“  
“Don’t drag it out please, mother.” Akira cuts her off early. “Well, it’s related to what you’ve said to me. I mean, sure…I could probably find happiness in a girl if I wanted to, but…I’ve found one in a guy.” Akira explains.  
Both his parents remain silent. They’re not sure what to say.  
Akira decides to add more, as to try and relieve the tension in the air. “And…the guy just so happens to be Yusuke. He means a lot to me, and I mean a lot to him. But, despite this…I’m still the son you love. Nothing has changed about me.”  
They seem to be thinking of how to respond. They seem conflicted.

 

Yusuke’s eyes open up.“Akira?”  
Yusuke looks around. Akira isn’t in his bedroom, let alone still in bed. Wanting to make sure Akira is still home, he walks out of the bedroom and begins looking for him.  
  
  
“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Akira asks, trying to keep a straight face. “…if you hate this part of me, just admit it!”  
“Akira! Are you alri-…” Yusuke almost runs into the kitchen, but backs up a bit once he realises it’s meant to be a private conversation. However, the three are already looking at him. Instead of telling him to go out of the room, Akira holds out his arm, ushering for Yusuke to come close. It takes Yusuke a bit to get it, but he walks up towards Akira, and then Akira grabs his hand. The two pairs stare at each other for a minute, but it feels like an hour.  
  
Then Chiyo speaks up.  
  
“What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t support my son? After everything that happened…this is just a drop of water into a bucket!” She then walks around to the two of them. “Come here!” She says, then pulling both Akira and Yusuke into a hug. Ryou looks rather shocked, he still looks quite unsure. “…this will take some getting used to. But…I’ll try.” He says after some more pondering.  
“T-tight…I…I…” Yusuke gasps. “You’ll get used to it…” Akira squeaks.  
  
The group eventually get to eating breakfast together, now in a relaxed atmosphere. Once they’re done, the two boys retreat back to Akira’s bedroom to change.   
  
“…I’d say that was a victory, what do you think?” Akira asks, turning to Yusuke who was sitting on the bed to unbutton his shirt.  
“Well, I’d say it went without trouble, if that's what you mean.” Yusuke nods.  
“Yeah. This means we don’t have to hide it from them.” Akira nods. However, he can’t help but get distracted as Yusuke finishes unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Ah…I must be hotter than I realise. I feel so-“  
Akira pounces over to Yusuke, grabbing his lower waist. “You are hotter than you realise.” He jokes, trying to contain his laughter. Yusuke doesn’t seem to get it. “…here. This is what I mean.” Akira leans forward, and kisses Yusuke. Yusuke starts leaning back, and wraps his arms around Akira as well…  
  
“…I’ll close the door for them.” Chiyo whispers to herself as she walks past.


End file.
